Love Is Everything
by Julie4
Summary: You can't live without love (Dawson & Jen)


.:. ~ Love Is Everything ~ .:.  
  
  
  
Rating: PG-13, yeah, something like that  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Disclaimer: I do own the story, but I don't own the people involved.  
  
Description: Jen gets her dream.  
  
Authors Note: Forget most of the things you think and know about Dawson and Jen. I have written about them another way, more personal to me.  
  
Website: http://www.traxx.net/~justme  
  
Written: 2001  
  
  
  
The wind blew gently through her hair as she took a deep breath filling her lungs with the fresh sea air, opening her arms like a bird and felt like she was flying. She could hear the ocean wash into the rocks below her.  
  
Two warm arms embraced her waist and she turned around. It was Dawson. She smiled. Only a couple of weeks ago she had found the love of her life. They had been in the same class for a long time, but they had not really noticed each other.  
  
It all started one starry night at the prom-dancing floor.  
  
  
  
"No, I don't want to dance right now. I think I'll watch you guys", Jen said smiling to her friends.  
  
"Okay, it's your loss", her friend Joey said before she asked a guy to dance.  
  
Jen watched as her friends smiled and had the time of their lives dancing with every guy that asked or said yes. Jen sat still on a chair in the corner looking at Dawson. He stood silent leaning on the wall with the other guys in the class. She loved the way he smiled, the way he moved, she loved everything about him. Suddenly their eyes met for a second before both turned away. Jen felt a little bit happy. He had looked at her. With passion in his eyes Jen liked to think.  
  
The hours went by and Jen was still sitting on the same chair sipping on some punch.  
  
She asked the girl who was standing next to her what time it was and she got five to twelve for an answer. Jen stood up and pulled her white strop- less dress down a little bit. She walked for the exit when unexpectedly a warm hand took her hand gently turning her around. It was Dawson.  
  
"May I have the last dance?", he asked with a gentle voice.  
  
Jen couldn't say one word and all she could do was smile as Dawson took Jen out on the dancing floor. She nervously placed her hands on his strong shoulders and he placed his hands softly on her back. They danced slowly to the calm music playing. Time stood still. Jen saw everyone watching them, but she didn't pay much attention to them. All she cared about now was he. She had dreamt about this moment for a long time. To feel his arms around her, carefully holding her safe, not letting anything happen to her. They almost didn't move, just stood still in each other's arms feeling the warmth of the other person.  
  
The song stopped and they broke quietly apart from each other. They smiled a little smile to one another and went their separate ways.  
  
Jen looked over her shoulder. He was looking at her. Jen smiled a big smile before she started blushing and turned around. Jen walked slowly towards the door and left the party as quite as she had got there.  
  
Jen stared at the even sky. It was amazing. A million stars shining bright on the dark  
  
cloud-free sky. Jen let out a short sight and smiled. Finally she had danced with him. The one dance she had dreamt of since the day she had seen him with his sister. He was so sweet to her. He let her draw on his arm, not caring what his arm would look like after she was finished. Just sat there, quietly, letting his sister draw.  
  
Jen felt someone staring at her from behind at turned around a little scared of what she might see. To her great relief, it was Dawson.  
  
"I couldn't let you go home alone. You could freeze to death, or maybe someone would to bad things to you. I just couldn't let you do that", he said walking closer towards her.  
  
And with no more words, Dawson put his warm jacket around Jen and walked her home.  
  
They stopped a little bit down the street.  
  
"Well, this is where you live, so here's your jacket back", Jen started taking off Dawson's jacket.  
  
"Keep it. You can give it back some other day", he smiled with his gorgeous smile. "Or.", he paused for a second. ".you could stay at my place for a while"  
  
The look on his face was a hoping look. Like his eyes was saying 'Please say yes, please'.  
  
Jen smiled. Wow, he actually asked her to join him to his place. Was she dreaming ? Would she wake up any moment realizing it was only a dream?  
  
"Sure", Jen said smiling and walked towards Dawson. Even if it was a dream, she sure had the time of her life.  
  
Dawson locked the door and turned around. Jen was looking around eagerly. Many times in her dreams she had thought about how his place would look and where everything would be.  
  
"Can I get you something?", Dawson asked with a soft tone.  
  
"Water", Jen answered with a little smile.  
  
Dawson went into the kitchen and Jen heard the water running.  
  
"Here you go", Dawson said giving the glass to Jen.  
  
Their fingers touched and Jen felt the warmth grow inside her.  
  
"Thank you.", Jen could barely speak.  
  
Dawson motioned her to sit down on the sofa. Jen could barely walk. This was truly too much for her. Her, and the love of her life, in his place, sitting on the sofa next to each other really close!  
  
They just sat there for a while not saying a word, when Dawson finally broke the awkward silence between them.  
  
"Come on., I want to show you something".  
  
Dawson held out his hand and took Jen's into his and led her up the big long stair and to his room. Dawson opened the dark wooden door and took Jen inside. It was everything she had imagined and more! Landscape paintings on the wall, a big bed and a dark lilac colour on the wall.  
  
Dawson stood by the door watching Jen move around looking at the landscape paintings he had on the wall.  
  
"My grand mother painted those". Dawson said walking towards her.  
  
"They're amazing. Where are the motives taken from?" Jen was too caught up in the paintings to even notice that Dawson was standing right behind her breathing on her neck.  
  
"It was all from her imagination. This one." Dawson pointed at another image. ". was how she pictured heaven". Dawson smiled.  
  
"Was?", Jen got a sad look on her face.  
  
"She died a year ago"  
  
"I'm sorry.", Jen started.  
  
"It's ok. I've gotten over it, but I still miss her though. These paintings remind me of her and her life spirit. She was always happy, and never ever down. I like to look at them at night. Then it feels like she's here with me, watching over me."  
  
Jen smiled.  
  
"Um, I don't want to ruin the moment, but.", Dawson wasn't sure how to ask. "There's a football game on the TV that I really want to see.Um.", Dawson didn't get to finish his sentence.  
  
"It's ok. I actually like football. Who's playing?", Jen started to get interested.  
  
Dawson smiled. "Manchester and Leeds"  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Come on, let's watch a football game!", Jen grabbed Dawson's arm, and dragged him down stairs.  
  
They watched the football game, well Dawson did. Jen was a little busy watching him, and staring at the surroundings. She was beginning to get really tired, and without thinking twice, she laid her head softly on Dawson's shoulder. He looked at her, and smiled. 'She is cute when she is sleeping', he thought.  
  
Jen had fallen asleep when the game was over, and didn't notice Dawson carrying her up to his room and laying her gently on his bed, tucking her in.  
  
"Good night", he said quietly placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.  
  
  
  
Jen woke up to the birds singing outside the window. She slowly opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. This was not her ceiling, where was she? Then she remembered she had gone home with Dawson the other night. She smiled a little smile to herself. Then suddenly Dawson came through the door.  
  
"Good morning!", he said happily. " Slept well?", he said bending over me.  
  
"Very good thank you", Jen smiled from ear to ear.  
  
"I've made some breakfast for you"  
  
"I'll be right down"  
  
Dawson closed the door behind him and Jen slipped out of bed and got dressed. She had to wear her dress, but that was ok.  
  
They ate their breakfast and they had a great time together. After breakfast, she unwillingly left his house. Jen had to get home to get ready for school. As she was walking home, she couldn't stop thinking of the amazing evening she had yesterday. Suddenly Dawson comes running after her.  
  
"Hey", he said smiling. "Here, borrow this jacket. It's cold outside".  
  
"Thank you", Jen smiled.  
  
"You're welcome. I was wondering. Since it's almost Christmas, and we haven't got to decorate our house yet, maybe you could help me, tonight?", Dawson stared at Jen with his every so lovely eyes.  
  
"I would love to", Jen said before she started to walk away from him slowly.  
  
Jen entered her classroom right on time. Her teacher had already started the class.  
  
"Good morning Jen", he said with a smile on his face. He was always early when it came to teaching.  
  
"Good morning", she said quietly back and sat down on her spot.  
  
Jen's teacher kept on babbling about Africa. Not very interesting to Jen, so her eyes were not on the teacher, but on Dawson. Dawson was trying to pay attention, but couldn't stop noticing Jen's eyes on him. He smiled to himself sometimes. He turned and stared into Jen's eyes. Before they knew it, the bell rang. The class was over.  
  
Jen sat down on a chair in the cafeteria. She was reading a magazine when Dawson came up to her.  
  
"Can I join you?"  
  
Jen looked up and smiled.  
  
"Sure, have a seat"  
  
They sat all to themselves and laughed on each other's jokes.  
  
"Hey, since my mom and dad are gone until Christmas Eve, we haven't got to decorate the house yet. So I was wondering if you want to help me?", Dawson looked at Jen.  
  
"Sure, I would love to", Jen said smiling.  
  
After lunch, Jen went to her next class. The day went by quickly. Jen met Dawson outside his classroom and they walked home together. It all seemed so unreal to Jen. Maybe she was dreaming. She sure hoped she wasn't, but it didn't seem true that Dawson could like someone like her.  
  
Jen walked home slowly and happy. She had just left Dawson not long ago, and she was now walking home alone. She took her time. Breathing the nice winter air. Feeling the Christmas spirit floating in the air. In just a couple of hours she was going to spend the rest of the day with him, alone in his big house. She had agreed to meet Dawson at 6 O'clock to start with the decorating. She couldn't wait.  
  
Three hours later Jen was standing outside Dawson's door. What if she said or did something stupid? Would Dawson change his opinion of her?  
  
She had been standing there for a while and her feet had almost frozen to the ground. Finally she rang the bell. A familiar face opened the door. It was Dawson.  
  
"Hey, come in", he said taking her coat.  
  
"Thanks", she smiled.  
  
"Can I get you something to drink? Something to warm you up?", Dawson went out to the kitchen.  
  
"Um, a class of warm chocolate would be great", Jen looked at all the boxes of decorations standing on the floor in front of her.  
  
"Yeah, I know it's much, but we don't have to use it all", Dawson laughed and handed Jen her class of warm chocolate.  
  
"That was fast", Jen smiled before she took a sip of her drink.  
  
"I had made some before you came so it would be ready when you got here. I know it's freezing outside, so.", Dawson smiled.  
  
"Where do you want to start. Do you want to decorate on the outside or the inside?", Dawson put down his class.  
  
"How about the inside? It's more warm in here", Jen laughed.  
  
Dawson smiled and handed her a box.  
  
"Here, we'll start in the living room".  
  
Jen followed Dawson into the living room and started decorating while Dawson put some Christmas music on. They decorated all night, although it didn't seem like all night. Jen enjoyed herself.  
  
They were taking a break from decorating, when suddenly someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Who could that be at this hour?", Dawson wondered and got up to answer the door.  
  
"Yes?", Dawson said while opening the door. He then locked the door.  
  
"Who was it?", Jen asked.  
  
"There was no one there", Dawson had a strange look on his face. "Whatever. Do you want to continue decorating, or do you want to go home?"  
  
"Let's decorate some more. It's actually fun, and there's so much to decorate here", Jen said laughing.  
  
"Yeah, there's much to decorate", Dawson laughed.  
  
Jen got up and climbed up the latter to decorate the bookshelves. Dawson was standing under her decorating the piano. Jen took out a lovely transparent class ball from the box. She could see a snowman, a Santa and a town inside it.  
  
"Aw, this is so adorable!", Jen said looking down on Dawson.  
  
Suddenly Jen lost her grip and started to fall down. She screamed and closed her eyes. It all happened in slow motion. Jen heard a box falling on the floor and suddenly she hit something soft. She slowly removed her hands from her face and opened her eyes.  
  
"Are you ok?", a concerned Dawson asked.  
  
Jen paused for a second. "Yeah, I think so. Thanks for catching me", she smiled.  
  
"No more ladders for you. You stay on the floor level. I don't want you to fall anymore".  
  
"Yes Sir!", she teased him.  
  
Dawson smiled. Jen's heart was pounding heavily.  
  
"Sorry about the box. Something probably broke", Jen hoped he wouldn't get angry with her for slipping and dropping the box.  
  
"That's ok. I care more about you than the decorations", Dawson paused. "Besides, we have more than enough decorations".  
  
Jen couldn't say anything. She just smiled to herself.  
  
Jen looked at her clock.  
  
"Shit! It's late!", Jen said.  
  
"Oh, you can crash here if you would like to. You can use the phone to call your parents and tell them where you are", Dawson dropped the box.  
  
"Well, I don't want to go home alone now, and I don't want to bug you with asking if you could walk me home, so is it really ok if I crash here?", Jen was hoping he would say yes.  
  
"Yeah sure. I don't mind", Dawson smiled. "There's the phone", he pointed to a small table in the corner with a phone on top of it.  
  
"Thanks", Jen smiled.  
  
Dawson went upstairs while Jen phoned her parents. He grabbed a pillow and a sheet and went downstairs.  
  
Jen hung up and turned to Dawson.  
  
"I'll sleep here, and you'll sleep in my bed", Dawson said while folding out the sheet.  
  
"That's sweet of you, but I can take the couch. I am after all just a guest here", Jen put the box of decorations down.  
  
"No, I'll take the couch, and you'll take the bed", Dawson said pretending to be strict.  
  
"Ok, if you say so. Thank you", Jen smiled.  
  
"Well, good night then. Thank you for helping me decorating", Dawson smiled.  
  
"You're welcome", Jen moved closer to Dawson.  
  
Dawson stared into her eyes and moved slowly towards her. He tilted his head and gently kissed Jen. She blushed, but returned his kiss.  
  
"Good night", Jen smiled and went upstairs.  
  
'God I love her!', Dawson thought to himself.  
  
'God I love him!', Jen thought to herself.  
  
Jen stared out the bedroom window before she went to bed. She looked up on the starry sky. Suddenly she saw a star falling. She quickly wished a wish.  
  
"Please make my dream come true", Jen whispered.  
  
Jen tucked herself in and closed her eyes.  
  
  
  
"I'll tear him apart. I'll rip his chest open and take out his heart and give it to you in a box. I'll send you parts of him every day. I will kill him and you can't stop me"  
  
Jen woke up. She looked around her. Nothing. The window was open. The wind was blowing and the trees were making small noises.  
  
"Dawson", Jen hurried out of bed and downstairs.  
  
He was still there. Sleeping on the couch. Jen's heart slowed down a little bit as she went back upstairs and closed the window. Suddenly she saw a man from across the street staring at her. Jen quickly pulled the curtains down.  
  
Jen couldn't sleep for the rest of the night, and stayed up. She kept herself from falling asleep again by reading a book.  
  
Jen suddenly woke up. She had fallen asleep, even though she didn't want to. She got dressed and went downstairs to find Dawson making breakfast.  
  
"Good morning. Slept well?", Dawson almost sang. He was really happy.  
  
"Yeah, ok.", she lied. She didn't want Dawson to know about the voice she had heard yesterday. It could just have been her imagination. Or was it?  
  
Jen sat down and took a sip of the warm tea.  
  
"Mm, this is a good tea! What kind is it?", Jen asked while taking another sip.  
  
"It's an apple type. I'm know sure what's it's called", Dawson smiled.  
  
Dawson sat down and they both ate their breakfast.  
  
"So, what do you want to do today? It's Saturday so we have the whole day to our self", Dawson took another bite of his toast.  
  
"I don't know", Jen replied shortly.  
  
"Are you ok? You seem different", Dawson asked looking worried.  
  
"No, everything's fine", Jen smiled a fake smile. Not everything was fine. She wanted to know whose voice she heard last night. Was it the same man that killed her mother?  
  
  
  
One year ago  
  
  
  
"May I speak to Jennifer Lindley please?", a police officer said looking at Jen's teacher.  
  
"Yes, she's over there", Jen's teacher Mr. Hall said pointing at Jen.  
  
Jen got up and walked toward the door. She could feel their eyes on her. Staring at her thinking what had Jen done. Jen closed the door behind her.  
  
The police officer looked like he didn't know what to say.  
  
"There is no easy way telling this. I'm sorry for just telling you it like this, but I don't know of any other way to tell you", the officer said looking very sad.  
  
"What is it?", Jen started to get concerned.  
  
"Your mother was killed today by a man called Joe Trent. I am so sorry", the officer took off his hat.  
  
Jen just stared at the officer. How? When? Why? A single tear fell down on her cheek. She didn't know what to say or how to act.  
  
"Did you get him?", Jen said with a weak voice.  
  
"No, but we are working on it. I suggest you stay inside, and there will be a policeman outside your door all day. We will keep our eyes open and I will wait for you after school to bring you home safely."  
  
Jen nodded weakly. She opened the door to her classroom and went back to her chair.  
  
"What's wrong?", Joey, Jen's best friend asked her.  
  
"Nothing", Jen replied. She tried her best to hide her tears.  
  
  
  
"How about Christmas shopping? Unless you have already bought all your gifts", Dawson said bringing Jen back to reality.  
  
"Yeah, that would be great", Jen tried to smile.  
  
Jen shook of the thought of her mother. She didn't want to think of something so sad when she was with Dawson. She wanted to be happy.  
  
"So, what are you getting for your friends?", Jen asked trying to act normal.  
  
"Um, I don't know. The usual I guess, money and CD's. You know. What about you?", Dawson smiled.  
  
"The same. Underwear and perfume maybe", Jen smiled.  
  
"When should we meet?", Dawson took a sip of his tea.  
  
"Hmm, how about 3 O'clock? Then I have some time to get home and change. We'll meet at the mall", Jen took the last bite of her toast.  
  
"Ok, we'll meet at the little café called Tony's. You know it?", Dawson placed the dishes in the sink.  
  
"Yeah, it's that cute little place. We'll meet there at 3", Jen smiled.  
  
Jen got up and got her outdoor clothes on and said bye to Dawson.  
  
When she was walking home, she couldn't stop thinking about that voice she had heard the other night. Jen started to get worried. She felt like someone was watching her. And it couldn't Dawson because she was far away from him. Jen started to walk faster to get home.  
  
Jen slammed the door behind her exhausted from almost running home.  
  
'What's wrong with me?', Jen thought to herself.  
  
Suddenly something brushed up against her leg. Jen jumped and looked down. It was only her cat, Nimbus.  
  
"You scared me!", Jen yelled out. "Oh I'm sorry. Didn't mean to yell at you, I'm just a little frightened that's all", Jen said while hugging Nimbus.  
  
Jen let Nimbus down and opened a box of cat food and placed it on the floor. Jen went into her blue and messy living room and sat down on her couch and tried to relax. Jen turned the TV on to see if there was something good on. She needed to calm down a bit after running home from Dawson. She still couldn't get over that voice. There were still a couple of hours until she was meeting Dawson, so she had plenty of time to slow down.  
  
Jen decided to take a bath. Then she could really relax.  
  
Jen turned to knob and the water started pouring. She closed the door and started taking off her clothes. Jen poured on some nice bath oils and gently slipped down in the bathtub.  
  
When the water was high enough, she turn the knob the other way, and sat back. 


End file.
